


Nature's Remedy

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight’s easy going nature is starting to soothe Four. They spend a couple of late nights together, just talking. One night, Four falls asleep in Eight’s lap. Eight doesn’t bother getting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Remedy

I felt like I was failing everyone. As the leader, I was supposed to have all the answers, be the strong one, and know what our next move should be. Instead I spent my nights on the rooftop chasing my thoughts in circles and not getting anywhere. I didn’t feel like I was their leader, in control, or in charge.

“Hey, Beloved Leader,” Eight greeting, plopping down beside me with a grin that made me feel a little less hopeless. Ever since Adam had told us about Mog beliefs, Eight had taken to mocking them especially around me. It made Adam smile, at least. He didn’t smile enough. None of us did.

I wasn’t sure when Eight had taken to joining me on the roof, but I never turned him away. Everytime he showed up, it brightened up my nights. We’d just talk until the sun rose; we never slept, and he never made me feel like I needed to. At some point, I started looking forward to his nightly appearances, a chance just to forget the fates I held in my hands. I didn’t deserve to be their leader; I’d only lead them to their deaths.  
“Where’s your princess? She never comes up.” Eight laid down beside me. His hand was inches from me. I could take it if I wanted to, but I was with Sarah. Lorics loved for life- not that I’d stopped loving Sarah.

“She’s sleeping with the girls. I didn’t open to her like she wanted me to do, and when I did… I guess I just made her feel as helpless as I do. This war… it’s tearing us apart, straining us and relationships to their breaking point,” I told him, rolling over to stare at him as he traced shapes in the stars. The first night he told me about the constellations he knew. I didn’t tell him that Sam had told me all of that, and he knew more. It wasn’t like I remembered them or anything.

He turned his head to look at me, throwing his classic grin in my direction, “Nope. Don’t feel that at all. It must be all that grand leading you do. I’ve never felt more connected.” His eyes sparkled before he leaned into whisper conspiratorially, “I won’t tell anyone of your grand future plans, if you don’t.”

I laughed, daring to rest against him as we stared at the stars, “You mean my lack of a plan. Since Adam’s arrival I’ve been dry as a bucket on plans. But I appreciate the gesture. Maybe you have some idea of what we should be doing next.”

His arm went tentatively around me. It was okay, and I took a deep breath in. Nine thought we should fight. Adam had ideas, but he was too quiet to voice them whenever Nine was around. Five wasn’t trustworthy, even Marina had changed him. Neither Sam nor Sarah were much help; they just wanted to be the emotional support. Marina didn’t have enough experience with this stuff. Ella was still struggling with nightmares. Six just told me to figure it out; she didn’t have ideas. Eight was my last hope for something.

“We start building an army, I guess. Find as many allies as we can, figure out the Mogadorian’s plans and thwart them. Just take it one day at a time. In the meantime we just train until we can take Setrakus Ra without getting our asses kicked,” he whispered. It was the best advice.

“It’s that simple?”

He laughed, “I don’t know, Beloved Leader. You tell me.”

“You sound like you actually meant it that time,” I noted. He gave me a questioning look, and I elaborated, “When you called me Beloved Leader. You sounded like you actually meant it. I’m not some dictator, like Setrakus Ra. After all of this, I’m just going to find some quiet place to live my days out; maybe go back to Paradise. I never even wanted any of this. Back in Paradise… it was the one place I felt like I belonged, like I had a place. I want to go back to there.”

“Makes sense. It’s the last place you saw your Cepan. I don’t know what I’d do. Guess I never really thought about it, too busy living in the moment. I think I’d like to travel the world, see the sights, see what kind of world we’re saving,” He whispered, his other hand coming back up to trace a shape in the sky. “That’s Orion’s belt.”

I laughed, feeling safe against him like this. Right here the war couldn’t get to either of us. I never felt like this with Sarah. My hand was tracing its own shape in the sky- a heart, I think, as I whispered back to him, “I know. You’ve told me before. I think you tell me that every night. That and Venus.”

He smiled, “They’re my favorites.”

I let the quiet settle on us. He didn’t even ask me about my own nightmares, he never did. Everyone else, that was one of the first questions out of their mouths, but not him. I appreciated that. It was what allowed me to escape them for this little moment.

I startled, realizing I was starting to drift off. I grappled for something to say, throwing out the first thing that came to my mind, “You know, Nine wants to go back to Lorien. He thinks we all should. Says our home is better than here.”

“But it’s not really our home anymore is it? We grew up here. Besides, whatever we remember of there, it’s gone. We’re fighting for Earth, I think we should stay. We have friends here,” Eight said back, voicing what I’d been thinking more and more lately.

I smiled, nodding against his chest. This time I didn’t fight the silence that lulled me. And the next I knew, I woke up curled into Eight. It was the best sleep I’d had in a long while.


End file.
